Blood, Tear's and Love
by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX
Summary: When Hiten sees Bankotsu kissing another guy he gets the wrong idea and hurts both him and Bankotsu. As they go on they find them being together isn't as secret as they thought. A small story.
1. Blood, Tears and Found out

This is rated M for a reason and is guy on guy so if you don't like please don't read or report. They might be a bit OOC but that's the way i want them in this. Please review i love it when you do. I don't own inuyasha xxxx

* * *

><p>Scarlet eyes full of anger watched as his lover was pushed up against a wall and another's lips where pressed against what was supposed to be his. Taki was the new guy in there class and had taken an interest in Hiten's Bankotsu. He watched as he pinned his lover's hands above his head and trailed kisses down that sweet neck. The worst was Bankotsu hadn't even tried to push him off and that pissed Hiten off even more. The hand that Taki had free went to his jeans and that made Hiten snap.<p>

Storming over to them Hiten grabbed Taki by his shoulder length blond hair and pulled him off his treacherous lover. Taki's brown eyes widened as Hiten threw a punch at him and Taki landed with a thump on the floor. Hiten glared at him with anger and disgust. "Run" was all he said and Taki got up and ran out of the school. Hiten's eyes then looked down at his lover who had slid down the wall.

Hiten then turned and got into the car that would take him and Bankotsu to Bankotsu's house. Bankotsu followed him and sat next to his furious lover. "Hi-kun" he said timidly as he went to touch his lover. Bankotsu gasped as Hiten hit his hand away before he touched him. Bankotsu then cradled his hand as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

When the car stopped Hiten grabbed Bankotsu by the arm and dragged him straight to the room they shared. No one was home yet and wouldn't be for hours yet. Suikotsu and Renkotsu where working until late; Jakotsu had gone over to Kouga's and wouldn't be back till very late and Souten was staying in a friend's. That meant they would be alone for a few hours and that's all Hiten needed to punish his treacherous lover.

"Hi-kun you're hurting me" whimpered Bankotsu as they got to there room. Hiten let him go and locked the door so Bankotsu would be delayed if he tried to escape. He then turned to Bankotsu and Bankotsu froze seeing the anger and hatred in his loves scarlet eyes. Bankotsu knew he was in trouble now and his eyes widened.

"Hurting you" he laughed letting his bangs hid his eyes. Hiten's hands where tightened into fists and all he wanted to do was punch Bankotsu the same way he did with Taki. "If you think that hurt then what am going to do next is going to kill you"

With that Bankotsu launched at the door and unlocked the door. Hiten seeing this tackled him and they both hit the floor. Bankotsu shoved Hiten off of him and ran for the stairs knowing if his lover got a hold of him he was in for it. Hiten jumped and landed in front of Bankotsu making him fall back on his butt. Hiten's eyes where shining a blood red of a demons and Bankotsu froze; he had only seen his lover like that once before and that was when a boy about the age of nine beat up Souten who was only seven at the time. Hiten was livid and his demon blood had awakened and if it wasn't for Kouga and him he would have killed that boy.

"Hiten" he said trying to get through to his lover who glared at him. "Please calm down"

Hiten cocked his head to the side and brought a finger up to his lips. "Calm down" he said smirking while showing his white sharp fangs "I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN"

At this Hiten grabbed Bankotsu's hair and dragged him back to their room. Locking the door again he dragged Bankotsu to their king sized bed and threw him down on it. Hiten kicked off his shoes and socks and then lifted his shirt over his head. Bankotsu got up and tried to get to the other side of the bed but Hiten grabbed his ankle and pulled him to him. Hiten then pinned his hands in one of his and straddled Bankotsu.

"Your not going anywhere" he growled and used his claws to rip Bankotsu's shirt apart. Bankotsu let out a gasp and whimpered under Hiten's intense gaze. Hiten then pulled Bankotsu pants off of him and then did the same for himself. When they where both naked Hiten lent down to Bankotsu's ear "You think I am just gonna let you go with some one else, you are mine and I am going to make sure you don't forget it"

Bankotsu let out a sob "Hiten don't please you have it all wrong" Bankotsu pleaded. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he knew if Hiten didn't calm down he was going to get really hurt but he didn't really care he just didn't want his love to think he cheated on him.

"All wrong, I fucking saw it with my own two fucking eyes Bankotsu. Tell me what it was then if am that blind" Hiten snapped glaring at the sobbing Bankotsu under him. "Well go on coz from what I saw you didn't really put up a fucking fight"

"I couldn't move" he whispered but Hiten's sensitive ears picked it up. He laughed and shook his head at the pitiful excuse his lover had given him.

"Couldn't move, pathetic could have come up with something better then that" Hiten growled.

"I COULDN'T MOVE BECAUSE I WAS SCARED" Bankotsu shouted and that shocked Hiten. Bankotsu had never raised his voice to him before. That made Hiten even angrier. Hiten growled and that made Bankotsu freeze again and he knew he had made Hiten even madder. "Please believe me Hi-kun, I love you I wouldn't do that to you"

"Fuck you Bankotsu coz you see I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth you fucking treacherous bastard" Hiten snarled and bit down on that lavender scented neck. Bankotsu let out a cry of pain and Hiten spread his legs.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he started struggling under Hiten. Hiten growled getting annoyed and flipped his lover onto his stomach with his hands pinned above his head. Bankotsu then let out a yelp of pain when Hiten shoved himself into his tight unprepared entrance. Searing pain shot up his back as his pissed off lover slammed in and out of him. Bankotsu let out a scream of pure agony and Hiten bit down on his neck again making it bleed this time.

"Shut the fuck up" Hiten growled as he shoved Bankotsu's head into the pillow to shut him up and contained slamming in and out of him. Bankotsu let the tears run down his cheeks for the third time that day. It was hard to breath and the pain was so unbearable and he bit down on his tongue to stop from crying out in pain as it would make Hiten madder. Everything was starting to go red and then Bankotsu relised Hiten had froze.

Everything became clear when Bankotsu felt warm liquid run down his thighs. He heard Hiten panting and he pulled out of Bankotsu and he let out a small yelp. Bankotsu laid their in pain as he sobbed into the pillow. Hiten let go of his hands and got off the bed. He grabbed a new set of clothes and went into there on suite bathroom locking the door behind him.

Hiten let his clothes drop as he slid down the door and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He had hurt his ban that much that he bled so much, he had bled the first time too but not as much as tonight. The guilt was so strong but the sorrow was even worse, Bankotsu wouldn't have lied to him no matter what. He had hurt him for no reason, it should have been Taki he should have hurt not his Bankotsu.

Hiten then got up and stepped into the shower and let the hot water get rid of the blood that had dried on his thighs. The water mingled with his tears and Bankotsu's blood as Hiten let out the sob that had taken over him and his body started to shake. When there was no more tears or sobs Hiten finished cleaning himself and turned off the shower. With just a towel on he walked out the bathroom and over to Bankotsu who still lied on their bed sobbing.

Hiten rapped his arms around him and Bankotsu winced at the contact. "Am so sorry, please forgive me, I love you Ban-kun" he said and let a stray tear roll down his cheek and landed on Bankotsu's cheek. "I love you"

"I forgive you Hi-kun" replied Bankotsu as he leant into Hiten's warm embrace. Hiten nuzzled his neck and kissed the already black bruise that had formed around his teeth marks.

"Am gonna make you a bath and then I will go make us some dinner, we can eat it in bed then do you wanna watch a movie?" asked Hiten standing up and heading to the bathroom and started Bankotsu's bath. He then went in and picked Bankotsu up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom. Hiten then put him in the bathtub that was already filled the way he wanted.

"Okay" said Bankotsu and Hiten bowed to him and went to start their dinner.

When everything was done and was cooking Hiten went back to their room and stripped the bed and put on new sheets as he had done a million times before. This would be the first and the last he would be cleaning up black sheets that held blood instead of their love making. With the bed done and all the washing in the machine he went back to Bankotsu.

"Hey" he said and sat on his knees by the side of the big white bath that could hold two. He lent his head on his arms on the side of the bath. Bankotsu looked down at his miserable lover and despite the pain in his backside he lent down and pressed a loving kiss to those pale miserable lips he loved so much.

"I will always love you, no matter what you do to me" said Bankotsu and Hiten looked up at those pained loving cobalt eyes and let out a sob. Bankotsu then held Hiten as he sobbed and whispered how sorry he was and he loved him over and over again.

* * *

><p>"Hello Hiten what are you still doing up" asked Suikotsu as he put his bag down and looked at the younger man who looked totally miserable.<p>

"Ban-kun's sick again" he lied and Suikotsu sat in front of him. Suikotsu and Renkotsu had relised a few months ago what was really going on between the two teens. Bankotsu's sudden cramps that could just come out of anywhere and he could be bed ridden from two to five days that no one could explain. Being a doctor Suikotsu could tell it wasn't cramps.

"Hiten what really happened" asked Suikotsu and Hiten's scarlet eyes widened. He looked to the side and would not look at Suikotsu but Suikotsu could tell what ever happened it had caused the teen so much misery.

"I don't know what you're taking about" Hiten lied going to get up but Suikotsu had put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at the doctor and his guardian.

"Me and Ren have known about you two for a few months, now what really happen I promise I won't tell anyone and I won't judge you on it" said Suikotsu in a soft tone and Hiten let the tears roll down his cheeks as he threw himself at the startled doctor. Suikotsu held the sobbing younger male as he explained what had got him so upset and what had happened to his brother.

"I hurt him so bad, I was so angry I couldn't stop myself and because of it I hurt him and made him bleed a lot. I am the worst boyfriend ever and even after I hurt him so bad he still says he loves me" sobbed Hiten and Suikotsu was shocked as this confession. He knew they where fucking but didn't know they loved each other. "Am not good for him but I love him so much it hurts to think about leaving him but maybe it's for the best, before I hurt him again"

"You don't know if your going to hurt him again, you might you might not. How about this I will get you on an anger management course and that way you won't hurt Ban-kun" said Suikotsu and Hiten stopped sobbing and cuddled up to the elder man.

"That would be nice, no more hurting my sweet, loving lover" said Hiten as he fell asleep on Suikotsu's chest. A few moments later the door opened and Renkotsu came in. He raised a brow at the sight before him. Suikotsu picked Hiten up bridal style and turned to go up the stairs.

"Hiten and Bankotsu got into a fight, I will tell you later" said Suikotsu and he took the younger boy to the room he shared with Bankotsu. Suikotsu laid him on the bed and he cuddled upto Bankotsu and Bankotsu let Hiten rap his arms around him and snuggled into him. Suikotsu let out a small chuckle at the sight and then turned around and walked out of the room leaving the two lovers to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hiten shoved Taki up against the lockers in the gym locker room. They where alone and now was a perfect time to threaten the basted who tried to hurt his lover. "You listen hear because I am not going to say this again you go anywhere near my Bankotsu or tell anyone about him and me or this and I will hunt you down and fuck you up so bad…" he let the threat hanging so Taki could think whatever he wanted. "You get that or do I have to ram it into you some more"<p>

Taki's eyes widened as Hiten looked him up and down and smirked. "No I get it I won't go near Bankotsu or tell anyone just please don't hurt me" Taki begged and Hiten let him go with a sneer.

"Pathetic" Hiten snarled and turned on his heel. He walked out of the locker room and walked to the car so he could get home and look after his lover.


	2. Fight

okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it, please review so i know what you think.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu put his books in his locked and closed it. Turning around he came face to face his lover. "Hey" said Hiten giving Bankotsu a smirk.<p>

"Hi" he said and they walked down the corridor.

"So how you feeling" asked Hiten as they stopped next to Kouga.

"Fine" replied Bankotsu and Kouga burst out laughing. "What"

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend ban, tell us who the lucky girl is" said Kouga and Bankotsu and Hiten give him a look. "You have love bites all over your neck; she must love to bite kind of like your brother"

Bankotsu looked in the mirror next to them and gasped. He had five black love bites scattered over the right side of his neck. If only Kouga knew that his girlfriend was really his boyfriend and was standing right next to him. "It's nothing" said Bankotsu and he turned back to the two.

"So are you playing in the game this Saturday" asked Kouga and Bankotsu nodded.

"What are you crazy" said Hiten and Bankotsu looked at him.

"No am fine so I am playing in the game" said Bankotsu who turned around and headed the opposite way from his lover and friend.

Bankotsu got to the gym when someone pushed him into the locker room. "What the fuck Hiten"

"Shut up are you crazy, you are not playing in the game" he growled and Bankotsu glared at him.

"You don't fucking own me Hiten I am fine and I am playing in the game no matter what you fucking say" said Bankotsu and Hiten pulled him into a shower cubical and pinned him to the wall.

"Ill be the judge of that" said Hiten and Bankotsu's brows burrowed.

"What, HITEN" yelped Bankotsu as Hiten rapped his arm around Bankotsu'

s waist and undid his belt. Hiten then pressed a finger inside Bankotsu. Bankotsu's eyes widened and pushed Hiten off him. "Are you crazy, what if someone sees us?"

"Your fine and I don't give a shit now shut up unless you're screaming my name" purred Hiten in Bankotsu's ear. He then pressed his lips against Bankotsu's and Bankotsu moaned into his mouth. Hiten's lips then left Bankotsu's and reattached them between Bankotsu's legs. Bankotsu threw his head back and moaned as Hiten's took him in his mouth with his hot tongue teasing its way up and down lapping and suckling skillfully.

Bankotsu laced his hands into Hiten's hair to guide his movements as he moaned out his encouragement. Deeper. Harder. Bankotsu let his lust filled eyes look at his lover who was on his knees sucking him off. Bankotsu moaned as his seed shot into his lovers awaiting mouth. Hiten swallowed all of his lovers spent lust and stood up pressing his lip to Bankotsu's.

Hiten pulled back and licked two fingers. Bankotsu seeing this spread his legs on instinct and moaned as Hiten pressed his two fingers inside Bankotsu's tight entrance. Hiten attached his lips to Bankotsu's lavender scented neck as he pumped in and out of his precious lover. "Sorry bout the bites, didn't mean to make marks" Hiten said kissing Bankotsu's lips.

"Oh" he moaned and Hiten smirked. When he felt Bankotsu was ready Hiten pulled out his fingers and turned his lover around. Hiten laughed when Bankotsu whined as he bent him over with his hands on the wall to keep him steady. Hiten grabbed his lovers hips and pressed into his lover slowly to not startle him. Bankotsu threw his head back moaning. "Oh yes"

Hiten panted as he slammed into his tight lover who's back arced in pleasure. Hiten grunted as he tried to hold back so to not hurt his moaning lover. He wanted nothing more but to fuck Bankotsu so hard but years of practicing meant he could hold back so he wouldn't hurt Bankotsu like the first time. Bankotsu moaned even louder and ran his tongue over the fingers that slid into his mouth to shut him up making Hiten moan his name. Hiten's thrusts got deeper and faster as he bit into his lovers neck. Both moaned each others name as they came together.

Bankotsu panted and leaned his back against Hiten's well toned chest. "I love you" they both said in union pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kouga you seen Hiten" asked Bankotsu as he sat down next to Kouga who was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Jakotsu.<p>

"In the girl's bath room on the fourth floor" he replied looking the other male up and down. "You should so let me fuck you"

"Err no thanks, your okay on that Kouga. Why is Hiten in the girls bathroom" he asked wondering what his lover could be up to in their.

"Why do you think, he's with Takia Kato. I would so fuck her" Kouga replied not noticing that Bankotsu had froze and was trying to keep the tears from falling. He turned and stormed off for the forth floor.

When he got their he stopped as Hiten walked out of the girl's bathroom with a girl hanging on his arm. Takia Kato was a pretty little thing with strawberry red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Today she wore a red tank top with a red skirt that hung to her mid thigh and red heels. She also adorned a blushed face from her and Hiten's little activity.

Hiten stopped once he spotted Bankotsu who stormed over to him and slammed his fist into Hiten's face. Takia yelped and jumped out of the way as Hiten staggered back a few steps from the force of the punch. Hiten went to say something to Bankotsu but he had already spun around and walked away. Once he got around the corner he ran to the gym and hid in one of the shower cubicles so Hiten couldn't find him. He didn't want to talk to him or see him.

"I need to go see what that was about, you okay" asked Hiten and Takia nodded. Hiten then ran after Bankotsu's scent and stormed into the gym showers. "I know you're in here Bankotsu"

Bankotsu let out a sob and Hiten frowned as he went to the cubical his lover was in. "Ban-kun open the door" he said trying to get his lover to open the door.

"Fuck off you asshole and don't call me that" came Bankotsu's resort and Hiten growled.

"Bankotsu if you don't open this door now am going to fucking kick it down" snapped Hiten and Bankotsu scoffed.

"Go on and we will see what happens" replied Bankotsu and Hiten kicked the door open. Bankotsu looked up shocked at his angry lover. "You broke the door"

"Ye I did now what where you saying" said Hiten with a smirk and Bankotsu glared at him as he stood up and shoved passed Hiten. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Away from you" replied Bankotsu and Hiten grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Ban let me explain" said Hiten and Bankotsu shoved him away.

"No I won't, you thought I cheated and fucked me so hard when I didn't do anything wrong but hear you are cheating and you want to explain. Fuck you Hiten" snapped Bankotsu and he stormed out of the gym leaving behind a shocked Hiten.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bankotsu Kouga says your girlfriend loves to bite" laughed Naraku teasing his captain as they all waited for the coach to join them. Bankotsu shot a glare at his friends but still they carried on.<p>

"Come on tell us Bankotsu what's the little biter like" laughed Kouga winking at his pissed off friend.

"Is she coming the game on Friday, hey Hiten you must know about her" replied Naraku and Hiten laughed.

"Why don't you bring her Ban-kun and show the guys what she's like" teased Hiten and Bankotsu spun around in a flash and tackled him to the ground. In a second Bankotsu started laying into him. Naraku and Kouga jumped into action, Naraku went to find the coach and Kouga tried to stop Bankotsu from causing anymore damage to Hiten's face.

"Coach Bankotsu and Hiten are fighting" panted Naraku and the coach laughed while rolling his eyes "I don't mean their play fighting I mean Bankotsu is punching hell out of Hiten's face"

That shocked the coach and he and Naraku ran to where the two where know standing up and Hiten was dodging Bankotsu's punches. Bankotsu then tackled him again and started slamming his head against the floor. Hiten let out a pained moan as Bankotsu punched him in the face again.

"Bankotsu stop it" said Kouga trying to get a fuming Bankotsu of Hiten before he did some really bad damage. The coach and Kouga held Bankotsu back as Naraku helped Hiten up who looked a mess.

"I fucking hate you Hiten you fucking prick. Let me go am going to kill him" growled Bankotsu as they dragged him off to the office.


	3. Argument and getting drunk

okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it, please review so i know what you think.

* * *

><p>Jakotsu stormed into the chairman's room where Bankotsu sat in one chair looking pissed off and Hiten sat in the over holding a ice pack to his bruised face that was starting to heal already.<p>

"What the hell happened" said Jakotsu as he glared at both boys. The chairman cleared his throat and Jakotsu sat down. "Sorry now what did they do"

"What I have been told is that your brother took a swing at Raijuu and that is the end result though he has already started to heal" said the chairman and Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu.

"YOU DID WHAT" shouted Jakotsu who was shocked.

"As punishment I am suspending both for two weeks since they won't tell me what this is all about" said the chairman and Jakotsu nodded casting a disappointed look at his brother and Hiten.

"Okay come on you two, Renkotsu is going to flip out when he gets home" said Jakotsu as the three of them walked out of the chairman's office and into their car. Once in the car Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu "Want to tell me what the fuck you where thinking, have you looked at Hiten's face"

"Stay the fuck out of it" replied Bankotsu and Jakotsu pulled back shocked. Kouga seeing the fight that would start pulled Jakotsu onto his lap.

"So what did you two get" asked Kouga who was trying to calm down a fuming Jakotsu.

"Two week suspension" said Hiten and Kouga whined.

"What but the game is Friday, stupid chairman" whined Kouga.

* * *

><p>When they all got to the house Bankotsu stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. The three winced and Suikotsu went to them. "Hiten what happened to your face" said Suikotsu who took in the bruises on his face and split lip.<p>

"Bankotsu flipped out and attacked Hiten and got them both suspended for two weeks" said Jakotsu and Suikotsu's eyes winded.

"I'll go talk to him" said Hiten and he started to go up the stairs.

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Suikotsu and he looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine" he replied and went to the bedroom he shared with Bankotsu. When he went in he looked around the room. Bankotsu had thrown things around the room and was sitting on the floor.

"Ban" said Hiten and Bankotsu spun around.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you" he said looking to the side.

"Bankotsu stop being such a bitch" he snapped and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Am being a bitch, YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME AND YOU THINK AM GOING TO BE OKAY WITH THAT" Bankotsu shouted in Hiten's face and Hiten shoved him away.

"Am sorry okay she was nothing just something to do, I love you ban-kun" Hiten said trying to grab Bankotsu.

"Oh you love me like you said this morning when you fucked me in the school showers and then a few hours later you're fucking that whore. Yeah you really love me don't you" Bankotsu snarled glaring at his lover.

"Fucking hell she means nothing ban get that into your head, you are the one I want and you can think again if you think different. You're the one I love" said Hiten and Bankotsu growled a human growl.

"Fuck you Hiten coz you see I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth you fucking treacherous bastard" snarled Bankotsu saying the same thing Hiten had said to him "I fucking hate you, its over between us"

With that Bankotsu grabbed the pendent Hiten gave him and pulled it off his neck. He then threw it at him and made for the bathroom. Hiten picked up the necklace and stormed after Bankotsu. In the bathroom he pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever say that again" said Hiten and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Get off me and get the fuck out of my room" snapped Bankotsu and he shoved Hiten off of him and walked back into their room.

"It's my room just as much as it is yours" said Hiten and Bankotsu stayed facing the wall.

"Not anymore I want you out of my room, have one of the others but you are not staying in hear with me" he replied.

"Okay that's enough Bankotsu I am not leaving and I am not giving you up after nine years just because of some whore I love you too much to let you walk away from this" said Hiten and Bankotsu spun around and Hiten gasped.

Bankotsu's once cobalt eyes had turned an icy blue. He snarled and got in Hiten's face "You should have thought about that before fucking that whore then" he spat in a dark voice and pushed passed him.

Hiten followed him as Bankotsu stormed down the stairs and walked out the front door. "Where the fuck are you going" Hiten yelled and Bankotsu spun around.

"Away from you" he growled and carried on. Kouga grabbed Hiten and he turned to him.

"Let him go and cool down" said Kouga and Hiten nodded. They both then went into the house with Hiten worrying about his lover.

* * *

><p>"Can I sit there" came a female voice and Bankotsu looked up. Stood there was a girl with long blond hair to her shoulders and dark green eyes. She wore a little black dress that went to her mid thigh and little make up.<p>

"Sure" replied Bankotsu and she sat next to him. He drank the rest of his drink and turned to the girl "Want a drink"

"Vodka and coke" she said smiling at him and he nodded. He ordered the drinks and gave the girls hers. "So what's a cute guy like you doing hear all alone and looking miserable"

"Broke up with my girlfriend because I caught her cheating" replied Bankotsu and she gave him a small sad smile.

"Am sorry I know how it feels, my ex did the same thing to me so I just got drunk" she said and he smirked.

"Don't need to tell me twice" he replied and looked her up and down.


	4. Make up sex and coming out

okay here is the last chapter hope you all like it, please review so i know what you think.

* * *

><p>Hiten woke up as he heard someone curse and fall over something. He got off the couch where he had fell asleep waiting for Bankotsu. He stood there and watched as Bankotsu got up and looked to him. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and tried to walk up the stairs but fell up them and laughed.<p>

"Bankotsu are you drunk" asked Hiten as he went to his lover and helped him up. Bankotsu laughed and Hiten recoiled at the strong spell of liquor and spent lust. His Bankotsu had slept with another. Bankotsu then pushed him away and tried to get up the stairs again "Let me help"

Bankotsu leaned on Hiten as Hiten helped him to there room. When there Hiten laid Bankotsu on there bed and stripped him down to his boxers. Bankotsu laughed and pulled Hiten down so he was lying on top of Bankotsu. Bankotsu flipped them and started trailing kisses down Hiten's neck. "Bankotsu what are you doing" he said.

"Shut up" growled Bankotsu as he pulled Hiten's top over his head. He then started leaving kisses down his lover's chest. Hiten's eyes widened and he tried to push Bankotsu off of him. Bankotsu growled and pinned his hands above his head with one of his shocking his lover. "I'll show you am just as good as any girl"

Hiten moaned and his back arced as Bankotsu attached his lips firmly between his legs. How Bankotsu had gotten him out of his pants he didn't know. Bankotsu's hot tongue teased its way up and down lapping and suckling skillfully. Hiten laced his hands into his lovers hair to guide his movements as he moaned out his encouragement. Deeper. Harder. Also seeing Bankotsu between his legs made it even better. Bankotsu would never do this if he wasn't drunk.

Hiten moaned as his seed shot into his lovers awaiting mouth. Bankotsu swallowed all of his lovers spent lust and pressed his lips to Hiten's. Bankotsu then rolled over so Hiten was on top of him. Hiten then pulled away and Bankotsu whined. "I am not taking advantage of you Ban I love you too much" Hiten said.

Bankotsu then pulled him back down and grinded on him. "Don't make me beg" hissed Bankotsu. He wanted it and he wouldn't stop till he got it. He rolled over and sat on Hiten's waist. Hiten's eyes widened as Bankotsu's eyes went from cobalt blue to icy blue. Just as it had before he went out. "You should have gave me what I wanted, now this is going to hurt"

Hiten was confused and didn't get what he ment. He got it when Bankotsu licked his fingers and he leaned to Hiten. Bankotsu kissed him as he pressed his fingers into Hiten. Hiten let out a startled cry and then moaned. His Bankotsu was going to fuck him, well this was new. Hiten spread his legs wider and encouraged his lover. He wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked.

Bankotsu saw that Hiten was submitting to him and smirked. He was going to show him how good it felt and how much it hurt. He slipped his fingers out the last time and shoved himself into his lover quite hard. Hiten let out a yelp and felt tears sting his eyes. His back had arced and the pain that hurt like hell. Bankotsu saw this but didn't stop. He pulled back and thrust back into that waiting body. Hiten hissed and knew Bankotsu was showing him just what he had done to him. He did that a few more times and then started a slow pace that didn't hurt his lover so much.

Hiten threw his head back and fisted the sheets as Bankotsu picked up the pace. Hiten moaned and pulled Bankotsu's lips to his. This felt so good; they would have to do this more. Their tongues fought as their hips crashed together. Hiten moaned louder as Bankotsu thrust harder and faster. Their end was coming but neither wanted it to end. They both cried out each others name as tey came. Hiten between their chest and Bankotsu inside the body he loved so much. Bankotsu then collapsed onto his lover and Hiten rapped his arms around him. "I love you" Hiten said.

"I love you too Hiten, no more of them" said Bankotsu as he rolled over. Hiten pulled him back to him and nuzzled his neck. Bankotsu smirked and closed his eyes.

"Okay, as long as we can do that more often" said Hiten and Bankotsu looked at him. He laughed and kissed his lover.

"Oh so you love being dominated now hey" laughed Bankotsu and Hiten rolled onto him.

He ground his hips into his lovers and growled. "Ye but now it's my turn"

* * *

><p>Bankotsu woke up with a banging headache from last night. He looked at the still sleeping Hiten and smiled. He then jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He threw up and felt Hiten hold his hair back. When he was finished he flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth. He groaned and slid down the wall. Hiten sat on his knees in front of him and Bankotsu looked up at him. "Did you mean what you said last night?" Bankotsu asked.<p>

Hiten smiled and sat down next to him. He then pulled Bankotsu into his lap and kissed his neck. "I ment ever word I said to you" he said and Bankotsu smiled. He then kissed Hiten and Hiten slid his hands down and cupped his ass. Bankotsu moaned and grinded on Hiten making Hiten moan. They both looked at the side when they heard a gasp. They both saw a shocked Kouga standing there.

"Ill come back" he said and walked away. They both shot up and ran after him. He stopped when they called out to him and Bankotsu hid behind Hiten still being fully naked. He pulled on his boxers. "So you two are together"

"Yes but you can't tell anyone, no one knows" said Bankotsu and Hiten looked at him.

"Suikotsu and Renkotsu know" said Hiten and Bankotsu's eyes widened. When was he going to find out about that? Kouga's eyes then widened.

"Oh my god you're the biter" said Kouga looking at Hiten. Bankotsu went bright red and Hiten smirked. Kouga shook his head, he couldn't believe it. How had he not saw that they where a thing. Oh shit and he told Bankotsu that Hiten was fucking that girl.

"Ye but you can't tell Jakotsu" said Bankotsu and Kouga gave him a look.

"Can't tell me what" said Jakotsu and everyone turned to the door.

* * *

><p>"So you two have been together for nine years and are only now telling me" said Jakotsu as he looked at his brother and his lover. Kouga sat next to Jakotsu, trying to keep his lover calm.<p>

"Yes, we didn't really want anyone to know" said Bankotsu looking from Hiten back to his brother.

"We were going to tell everyone eventually" replied Hiten shrugging.

"Is that why mother had a fit a few years ago, keeping you two away from each other and no one would tell us why?" asked Jakotsu making Bankotsu frown slightly before nodding.

"She found out and didn't really like it, we all know how father was" said Bankotsu making Jakotsu nod slightly. They went quite for a while before Jakotsu looked back at his brother.

"So what now, you two still going to keep quite even though we all know?" asked Jakotsu and the two lover looked at each other.

"It would be good not having to hide anymore" said Hiten softly making Bankotsu nod with a smile. Hiten smiled and pulled his lover into his lap.

"So looks like you two are now officially out, dam if I had known you were gay Ban I would have" said Kouga stopping at the glare from both Jakotsu and Hiten. "N-never mind"

"Perv" hissed Hiten glaring at his friend while pulling his lover closer. Bankotsu laughed looking around at his family as they thought. He was happy he wouldn't need to hide how much he loved Hiten anymore, it would also mean everyone would know that the demon was his and no girl would be going near him.

"I love you" whispered Bankotsu in Hiten ear as Jakotsu and Kouga bickered. Hiten's crimson eyes looked into his lovers cobalt eyes and smirked.

"I love you too Ban" he replied before kissing his lover.


End file.
